London
London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. History London was founded by Brutus of Troy as Troy-Novatum ("New Troy") in the 11th century BCE. By the Roman Era, the city was known as Londinium. In July 1898, London's Limehouse area became the site of an aerial battle between Professor James Moriarty and The Doctor. A month later, South London was devastated in the Martian invasion. In April 1910, the pirates of the Black Nautilus raided the London docks. London was bombed during the Second World War. Shortly after the Second World War, London was taken over by the Ingsoc Regime, led by the tyrannical Big Brother. Following the latter's assassination, the city went to work dismantling the monuments of the former Ingsoc government. By 1969, London was in the grip of the psychedelic Summer of Love, with bands such as the Rutles and the Purple Orchestra making names for themselves in the city. By 2009, London, reeling from the effects of the economic downturn, has changed into a dystopia--homelessness is rife, and large sections of the city have fallen into disrepair. It is also the site of the battle with the Antichrist. Locales *The Basement - A popular club that has seen various incarnations over the years. In 1977 it was known as the Debasement and catered to the punk rock scene. In 2009, it was known as the Drum'n Bassment, which catered to the goth and dubstep crowd. *British Museum - The secret headquarters of the League. *Cavor Monument - A statue of Selwyn Cavor in St. James Park commemorating his journey to the Moon. *Diogenes Club - A popular gentlemen's club where Britain's distinguishable figures including Prime Ministers and Cabinet members frequently meet. *Drones Club - Another popular gentlemen's club on Dover Street for feckless youth. *Fleet Street - The residence of the murderous barber Todd Sweeney. *Flying Cylinder Club - A hippie nightclub themed after one of the Martian pods that crash-landed during the London invasion. *Freemasons Hall, Vauxhall - Headquarters of the British Secret Intelligence Service. *Hornblower's Column - A statue of Napoleonic war hero Horatio Hornblower in Trafalgar's Square. *Hyde Park - Formerly known as Serpentine Park, it was changed to Hyde Park to commemorate the heroic sacrifice of Mr. Hyde against the Martians. In 1969, it was home to a concert by the Purple Orchestra. *Invasion Memorial Park - A memorial garden in the southern end of London Bridge to commemorate the military dead of the 1898 Martian invasion. It also contains a rebuilt Tripod turned into a children's play area. By 1969, the park fell into disrepair, and by 2009, it was closed and slated for demolition. *Kew Gardens - A government-funded garden in Surrey where Professor Digory Kirke planted an apple tree native to the mystical world known as Narnia. *King's Cross Station - A grand train station known for being the supposed burial site of the female warrior Boudica and the intersection of various magical realms, such as Platforms 13 and 9¾. *Limehouse - a section of the East End mostly populated by Chinese Migrants and a notable headquarters for Fu Manchu. *Ministry of Truth - A massive pyramid-shaped building that once served as Oceania's propaganda manufacturer before Big Brother's downfall. By 2009, the building had been partially damaged by an explosion. *Nightmore Street - *Professor Moriarty's Airship - After Professor Moriarty's airship plummeted into the Thames near Limehouse Reach in 1898, it has been intractable, despite frequent salvage attempts. As of 1901, there were plans to convert the airship into an 18th-century style "prison hulk". *St. Merryn's Hospital - A medical clinic neighboring the suburbs of the city, possibly in Hammersmith or Fulham. Biologist, Bill Masen, was taken here to have his eyes attended to after being stung by a triffid. *Wapping Docks - Formerly a harbour for Captain Nemo's Nautilus. By 1901, an inaccurate floating plywood replica of the submarine was assembled, with a blackface actor impersonating Nemo, to boost tourist trade. *No. 12, Grimmauld Place - A neglected house in the rundown Borough of Islington which the Antichrist fled to and hid for a decade following the massacre at Hogwarts. Unconfirmed These locations are not seen or mentioned in any LoEG media, but considering the source material used for the comics it can be assumed they exist in the LoEG-universe as well: *Cherry Tree Lane - The address of the Banks family home, located near The Regent’s Park. *The Darling Home - A depressed house near Kensington Park frequently visited by the mischievous Peter Pan. *Diagon Alley - A secret alleyway lined with magical shops and businesses hidden behind the Leaky Cauldron Pub in Charing Cross Road. *Ministry of Love - A large, windowless, heavily-fortified building that served as Oceania's interior ministry. *Saffron Hill - A slummy retreat near Field Lane, home to Jack Dawkins and Fagin's lair. *Wimbledon Common - A forested park in south-west London believed to be inhabited by a race of rodent-like creatures known as wombles. *Walford - A large borough in east London; notable locations include Albert Square, Bridge Street, and the Argee Bhajee restaurant. *No. 7 Savile Row, Burlington Gardens - The wealthy headquarters of the adventurous and rather mysterious Phileas Fogg. *No. 221b Baker Street - The former apartment home of Sherlock Holmes and his associate Dr. John Watson. Category:Locations Category:Cities in the United Kingdom Category:Capitals